Dex Furis
| introduced = | notes = }} The Dex Furis was a gift awarded to every Tenno who logged in between release March 26 and April 2, 2014, in honor of the first anniversary of WARFRAME on PC. Like all special event weapons, the Dex Furis came with its own Orokin Catalyst and slot. It was released again in between March 25 and April 1, 2015, along with the Dex Dakra. They were re-released once again between March 22 and March 29, 2016, alongside the Dex Dakra and Dex Sybaris. All three were available again from March 24, 2017 through March 27, 2017. Characteristics This weapon primarily deals damage. Advantages: *High fire rate. *High Puncture damage makes it most effective against Grineer. *Second largest magazine size of pistols along with Dual Cestra and Akzani, only outmatched by Twin Grakatas at 120. *A polarity slot. Disadvantages: *Low damage per bullet. *Very inefficient ammo economy. (Entire ammo stock holds only 3 full magazines by default.) Comparisons: *'Dex Furis', compared to the Afuris: **Lower damage (16 vs. 20). **Larger magazine size (100 rounds vs. 70 rounds). **Faster reload time (2.0 seconds vs. 2.8 seconds). **Slightly higher Critical chance (10% vs. 5.0%). **Higher Status chance (20.0% vs. 8.0%). **Lower spread. Notes *Dropped magazines will return to their original colors.(fixed) *This weapon cannot use the Winds of Purity Furis augment. Only the single Furis can use this augment. Tips *Players can take advantage of its polarity early on by using Pistol Ammo Mutation (or Trick Mag, lacking the former) as soon as possible and save on Team Ammo Restores when using the Dex Furis. Pistol Scavenger may also be of use. Trivia *The Dex Furis is the first item to be given the Dex prefix. * During the Tenno Live 2015 panel at PAX East, the developers present confirmed that "Dex" denotes WARFRAME anniversary gifts from the Lotus. * Unlike Vandal and Wraith variants, the Dex Furis use a unique weapon model when compared to the regular Furis/Afuris. ** The models are non-static; two hemispheres on both sides of the weapons rotates slowly. They rotate faster when the weapons are fired, and gradually slow down afterward. The magazines are also ejected during reloading. *The Dex Furis was released again for WARFRAME's Second Anniversary on March 25, 2015. Players who already had a Dex Furis from the previous year would receive a second set. Since the weapon cannot be traded or gifted, the weapon simply lingers in the inventory if the player already has a set from the first anniversary. **Players can delete their spare to make use of the free weapon slot it came in. *At the time of its release, the muzzle flash of the Dex Furis was purple and it could not be modified by any means. This was fixed in ; the muzzle flash can now be modified via Energy color. *As of , the muzzle flash appears as the Lotus symbol. Media DexFurisNew.png|The Dex Furis in the Codex DexFurisMessage.png|Message Received w/ Dex Furis Dex Furis.png|Equipped Dex Furis Dex Furis.jpg|Dex Furis and Proto Skin Dex Furis on Proto-Armor.jpg|Dex Furis on my Excalibur Warframe0002.png|Saryn holding the new Dex Furis DexFurisColor.PNG|Dex Furis Color Customization NovaDexFuris.jpg|Nova with Dex Furis Warframe Dex Furis Lets Max (Warframe) E40 - Dex Furis Happy anniversary Warframe! DEX Furis and Proto Excal goodies! Warframe Let's Build the DEX FURIS Pistol Warframe Beta - Dex Furis (HD)(HUN) Warframe Dex Furis Pro Builds 3 Forma Update 12.6.1 Patch History }} See also *Afuris, the unmodified version of the weapon. *Furis, the single counterpart of the Afuris. *Dex Dakra, another Dex weapon. fr:Dex Furisde:Dex Furis Category:Dual Sidearms Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Update 12 Category:Weapons Category:Holiday Content Category:Puncture Damage Weapons Category:Dex